Cheers to the New
by drowsyfantasy
Summary: Co-Authored with LeBratPrincess. Within the Not Over Yet universe. The boys - and Sosa - are in New York City for New Year's Eve. But life, as they know it, is never so easy!


**Disclaimer: **All A-Team characters and concepts belong to their respective owners, not us. We do not claim any ownership, nor do we earn any profit, from these works.

**Note: **Part of the _Not Over Yet_ universe, but not a fixed event.

* * *

"Cheers. And here's to a Happy New Year."

"Cheers!"

Hannibal smiled down at his friends and team-mates, on the restaurant outdoor patio below. He'd snuck off for a quick smoke on the roof, away from most people yet still where he could keep an eye out for any trouble. They were nearing the end of their meal and B.A. had gone to move the car. He said he'd report back to him, once they were ready to go. They wanted to be in Times Square at midnight. He checked his watch.

Four hours.

Hannibal was about to put his cigar out and wander back downstairs when he heard a door bang open on the roof beside his. Concerned, he glanced over - and ducked at just the right time, behind the brick divider.

"You idiot! You want to get us blown up too?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" came the hurried response. "Look, I didn't know the detonator was built-in. I thought we had a remote!"

"Stupid. It's on a timer, so it happens at the precise moment."

Hannibal felt his face grow pale with every word. A few more and he realized exactly what this was: at the precise stroke of midnight, when the ball dropped, a large bomb would be triggered, causing a massive explosion which was designed to take out several foreign dignitaries, not to mention the large crowds of NYC at on New Year's Eve.

He checked his watch.

Four hours.

New Year's Eve in New York City, it was something Charissa had always wanted to do. And since they had been in Chicago and had a wonderful time there celebrating Christmas, they had all decided to detour up to the Big Apple and do New Year's right. She had even managed to find a nice dress; in fact they all looked spiffy, even B.A.

B.A. tugged at his suit collar a little and loosened the tie, before the night would be done it would completely off and that would be that. He had finished eating long ago and was heading out to keep Hannibal company while he took a smoke break. He had missed the commotion that his CO had witnessed, but the moment he got a look at the man and knew something was up, he could just tell. With a frown he asked, "What's wrong Boss Man?" There was a hint of regret in his tone because he knew he'd hate himself for asking.

Hannibal shot him a look that was all business, nodding curtly and gesturing. "We need to get downstairs. Now. Are the others still eating?" he had no time to glance over the railing before descending into the building and taking the stairs two-at-a-time.

Crap. He did regret asking. So much for enjoying another holiday peacefully. Face and the others were going to be pissed, "I'll get them." B.A. promised and headed inside and towards the table of the lavish restaurant they had all been occupying.

"Oh no." Charissa had glanced up to see B.A. walking towards them with a serious look on his face, "Something's up. Better get the check."

By then B.A. was at their table and he shook his head, "No time. The Boss wants us downstairs now. Just put enough money on the table to cover the food and tip then let's get." He said with a sigh, "Why… why does this always happen to us?"

"Because we're so lucky!" Murdock exclaimed, tugging on his bow tie and making it spin. It was a gag one - he couldn't bear the suit that Face had poured him into, and refused to top it off with some stiff formality.

"You could say that." Face groaned, leaving some bills on the table in a neat pile as he glanced around for their Colonel. "Where did he go, anyway?"

"Come on. Out. Now."

Charissa stood and grabbed her coat slipping it on over her dress, "I am so not wearing the right shoes for trouble." She muttered and followed the others outside.

"None of us are dressed for trouble." B.A. stated and shook his head as he caught up to Hannibal, "I got'em so now are you going to tell us what's up?" He folded his arms tightly and waited.

Hannibal kept walking with them. They were heading towards a darker area, fewer people, where they could discuss. Once they were out of earshot, he leaned against the wall.

"Just your standard bomb plot." he took out another cigar. "The ball drops - kaboom. We have less than four hours to find and dismantle. And according to our intel, it's on a timer - so the sooner we find it, the better chances we have of making sure it's just another dud."

Great. Perfect. She wouldn't say it out loud, but she needed a real vacation. Charissa thought a moment about suggesting to call in the feds, but then that would cause panic and why do that when the five of them could certainly handle it and no one would be the wiser. She tapped the toe of her high heel and nodded, "Well should we consider the obvious first?" She gestured in the direction of the Ball.

"It's probably in or around that area." Hannibal had assumed this, since they had seemed so concerned about the timing being perfect and no remote detonator. "I don't think they could've put it IN the actual equipment - that gets too many security checks."

"Could it be below the area?" Face wondered aloud. "You know. When the Ball is supposed to hit the platform close to the ground?"

"We can check? Murdock an' I could get in there an' look around?" B.A. suggested, "We can act like we're part of the crew that controls stuff."

"And the rest of us?"

There was that, "Look for the guys that are in on it? We can't let'em go free…" The Sergeant looked towards his superior wondering if he had a better idea in mind.

Hannibal considered for a moment. "Face, you and Murdock are on the bomb. Find, disarm, dismantle, whatever you need to do. B.A. and Sosa, I want you on the ground mingling with the crew. Get backstage. Look for anyone or anything suspicious." he took a breath. "I'll keep an eye from above and coordinate. And look for anybody leaving quickly. They won't want to be in the square when that thing goes off, so we shouldn't expect them to hang around for very much longer."

As usual Hannibal had it figured out, "Alright." B.A. looked at Sosa, "Let's get goin' Girl." He held his large hand out.

"Actually we should split up, I'll work my way into the backstage area, you'll have a better view within the crowd than I will." She was good at this; it was her job to be. After all she called the shots when it came to work, here however she knew she wasn't in charge and it was a nice change.

B.A. nodded, "Alright then." And the two of them took off.

Murdock and Face made their way in the same direction for a bit, then split from the main group to head down to some side streets.

"I don't want to have to say this, Faceman, but..." Murdock kicked a sewer grate. "This is closer to the surface than any subway tunnel, and far less patrolled."

"Oh no..."

She really should become an actor, the way she worked her way into the behind the scenes areas was amazing even to her. Charissa had charmed, talked and flirted her way in, Face would be proud and maybe even a little envious she decided, "And how do you do that?" She asked as the guy explained the countdown and how the ball was synced to it all while trying not to stare at the rise of breasts at the low neck of her dress, "Fascinating, care if I look around?"

"No… I mean… sure, go on be careful." He advised.

"Oh, I will." She promised, her eyes and tone promising other things he'd never get as she brushed her hand across his and wandered off. The second she was out of the man's sight, Charissa's demeanor changed to focused as she scouted the area for anything or anyone suspicious.

"I hate crowds." B.A. muttered, especially crowds full of stupid drunk idiots. He thought to himself and he worked his way through the sea of people keeping a close eye out for any sign of trouble.

Murdock pried the cover off the manhole and inched his way down the ladder while Face kept a look out. Satisfied that they had solid ground on which to walk, Murdock took his bearings and began to walk. "Come on, Faceman!"

The con man grumbled for a moment, but climbed down also, pulling the cover over their heads. It was dark, cold, and smelly in the sewers, though the winter chill did help kill the stink.

So far so good, nothing… maybe someone was just trying to pull a fast one or Hannibal had heard wrong. Wait. No. Hannibal never heard wrong, especially if he was over hearing something. Charissa sighed and found a good spot that gave her an excellent vantage point of some key areas and perched herself there for the time being.

"Excuse me. Move please. Coming through." B.A. at that moment wished he could pull a Moses and part the sea of people, but he wasn't and so he had to wade through. So far he hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary either which made him hope that Hannibal or Sosa or Face and Murdock were having better luck.

The two men picked their way through the grimy sewers, avoiding the canals and hugging the walls as close as they dared. Murdock seemed to have a nose like a rat at this point, and Face was amazed he could stay 'on course' for Times Square without getting lost. It was practically labyrinthine down there. "Are you sure we're heading in the right direction?"

Suddenly B.A. caught sight of some shifty looking characters, they were hanging out near the edge of the crowd and looked nervous and not in that I'm way too drunk sort of way. He made his way closer, curiously and cautiously.

In that same moment, Charissa caught sight of movement out of the corner of her eye and turned to follow it. Something was up, if only she was armed; well the extra pointy and sharp heels would work if she had to use them. She moved silently, altering her weight as she walked to keep from making too much sound as she followed the movement. It was a lone man with something tucked under his arm.

"I know we are." Murdock pointed. A few lights from grates away, there was something attached to the wall and ceiling. It was out of reach, and no ladders to be found.

"Aww...you gotta be..." Face shook his head. "Do we have to find something to climb up on?"

Without warning the man Charissa was following turned and regarded her, "Are you lost? You shouldn't be back here."

"Funny, I was about to say the same to you." He was dressed in normal clothing, nothing to suggest he was a part of the crew or security for the area.

"It's getting closer, have you heard from Danny yet?"

"Not yet. He's slow, shoulda sent someone with him."

Despite his size, B.A. could go unnoticed when he wanted or needed to. This was one of those moments as he stood behind the men and listened to them talk.

"We should've just stuck with the one deal, but no you had to go and get fancy."

"Shut it. It'll be even better this way; the New Year will really start with a bang. Plus this way Danny gets the blame and we walk away."

"I'm not climbing up on your shoulders, you couldn't hold my weight."

"But you're taller." Murdock argued. "You've got longer arms. Reach higher."

"Not happening." Face shook his head. Sighed. Looked at his now-muddy watch. Ten-thirty. "We've got some time to figure this out, but not by much."

B.A. had heard enough. He wandered over to some cops and told them what he had heard. At first they didn't believe him but he told them to just go over and listen to them. He almost had to drag the officers over himself, threatened to do so when finally the decided they had best go and investigate it at least.

"Ten thirty. Hour and a half, relax."

"It's not as long as you think. We should've been ready by now."

"And we should've had a detonator. I almost dropped the damned bomb remember."

"Bomb huh?"

The three men that B.A. had gotten the police officer's attention of turned and gaped at the said officers standing behind them, "You're coming with us."

"Not likely." And with that the men took off running. B.A. signed and went after them along with the cops who looked like they had eaten one too many doughnuts which meant soon they'd tire.

Meanwhile, Charissa was having a sort of standoff with the mystery man and his box, "So, whats in the box? Fireworks?"

"Something like that. Listen, I don't have time for this…"

She chuckled, "Yeah. I'm sure you don't." She moved forward, closing the distance between them daring him to try something.

"Stay still."

"What did you eat for dinner, bricks?" Face complained, as Murdock squirmed on his shoulders and worked on the bomb. At first they had attempted to just get it down. When it became obvious to them that it was, in fact, somehow bolted to the ceiling blocks, Murdock had begun to attempt a dismantling as they stood. Face's legs were getting a bit shaky by now, though, and they kept having to pause.

They had less than an hour to go, and the con-man wasn't sure how much longer he could hold him up.

And where was Hannibal?

"Look lady I dunno who you are but this is none of your business."

How many times had she heard that one? Charissa shook her head, "Do yourself a favor and give me the box." A part of her was hoping that the tech guy she had been flirting with would note her lengthy absence and look for her that would be a good thing. If only she had a gun.

Sure enough the cops tired, but B.A. was still going strong thanks to all the training Hannibal made them do. He caught up to the slower of the three and rammed him into a collection of trash cans that were to the right so the cops could pick him up once they stopped huffing and puffing and continued to pursue the other two.

"I think I got it!" Murdock exclaimed, pulling out a wire. The lights flashed, the timer ding'd, and then everything shuddered and died. Face was so relieved that he didn't realize he was slipping. They both plunged into the murky depth of the sewers.

Hannibal, meanwhile, had made his way through system of crowds and had found two who seemed to be the leaders. Once he'd tracked them to their car, he trained his hidden weapon and made his approach.

"Hey! You can't be back here!"

It wasn't tech guy, but it was someone and Charissa was glad sort of. But in her distraction, the box guy had bolted, "Shit." Without hesitation she took after him, running in heels like she had done it many times before, which she had. Though she hated to run in such nice shoes, it always ended up ruining them.

B.A. finally cornered the last two and kept them detained until the cops caught up. Soon enough they were there and it was nice to get a chance to be thanked for once. It kind of shocked him that they weren't recognizing him or maybe they didn't care or hadn't taken notice. He was hoping for either of the latter.

Face let out a few choice words as he and Murdock climbed out of the messy river and back towards the bomb. "We still have to get it off the ceiling and bring it out." the pilot pointed out. "We can't leave it down here."

"I don't think I can carry you anymore." Face shook his head. "Not covered in this shit."

Hannibal smoked a cigar calmly as the police arrived - late, again - to arrest the leads. He was safe and up, away and out of harm's way as he headed back towards the Square, not sure whether or not Face and Murdock had dismantled the bomb. They had less than half an hour to go.

It was like a cartoon chase, Charissa was chasing the guy with the box and she was being chased by the crew guy. If she wasn't so busy she might've laughed at the absurdity of it, but she didn't have the time. Nor did she have the second to spare to take off her shoes. So she continued to make do and run swiftly but carefully as they reached a dead end and the man with the box could go no furtherer and neither could she.

"There's something in that box." She exclaimed as the crew guy caught up with them, "It may be a bomb." She pointed and tried to get the guy to go up to him.

"A what?" The crew man paled, "Shit." Instantly he was on his radio getting help.

Once the bad guys were taken care of, B.A. headed back to the point they had begun at and out of the damn thick crowd. He hated crowds, he also hoped that Face and Murdock had had some luck with the bomb… the clock was ticking closer and closer to midnight.

"Well we can't knock it down with something, I don't know if that'll set off something inside that's unstable."

"Shit, and if it falls on its own, it could still do some damage." Face shook his head. "But I can't hold you up."

"You got longer arms, remember?" Murdock was leaning against the wall. "Climb up. This'll give me a boost and stop you from slipping."

Well that had been a little easier than she thought it was going to be. Not much, but a little. Her feet were a bit sore, but nothing that a good soak in a tub wouldn't cure. Charissa eyed her watch as the back area swarmed with security and other people. She remained put for the moment knowing she'd be questioned. Which she was, there was some distrust on the matter of how she knew about what was going on, but when she told them to contact her superiors at the Department of Defense and gave them the number they seemed more willing to trust her.

On his way back, B.A. spotted Hannibal and wandered over to him, "You look like you had some fun of your own, Hannibal."

"I did." Hannibal checked his watch as they made their way to the center of the area, looking up at the Ball. "Ten minutes."

"Got it!" Face managed to get it away from the ceiling just as Murdock felt his own thighs start to give out. They hurried back, careful not to slip and and drop the components, as they made their way to the nearest surface manhole.

Finally she was released from questioning and spotted B.A. and Hannibal in the middle of the area and headed towards them looking a little flushed her hair a bit out of place, "Well that was more exercise than I counted on getting tonight."

A snicker left B.A.'s mouth before he could stop it, "Well that'll be a disappointment to Face."

At first she was annoyed, but then she laughed, "Yeah. Not tonight dear, chasing the bad guys wore me out." She looked around, "Speaking of which… where are those two?"

Their smell preceeded them. Face did his best to hide the parts in his now-reeking suit jacket, as they tried to clean the muck off of their skin at least. Murdock was closer and he waved at them as the countdown began.

"All clear!"

"TEN...NINE...EIGHT"

It had certainly been an interesting evening. Not one any of them would soon forget that was for sure. Charissa found herself cheering out the numbers loudly with the rest of the crowd, a part of her not caring that Face wasn't close by, they could share a New Year's kiss later. She firmly decided on later when she caught sight of him and Murdock looking like they had been playing in the sewers. So after he had showered she'd consider giving him the customary kiss.

B.A. stood just behind Sosa and the Boss man, keeping an eye out and trying not to show the fact he was now indeed having a good time, "Never realized how big this was on tv…" He commented as the ball got closer and closer to the 2011 at the bottom of the pole.

"It is larger-than-life, kinda." Murdock agreed, tilting his head to watch it connect. The crowds screamed, turned to one another, rejoiced. Face and Murdock looked at each other, shrugged, and decided a high-five couldn't hurt at this point.

"Well done, boys." Hannibal smirked and pretended to get out his lighter, as Murdock and Face lunged at him.

"DON'T LIGHT THAT!"

"Good lord you two smell." Charissa stated the obvious and pinched her nose waving at the air in front of her.

B.A. snickered at Hannibal's joke, he had gotten it and it was even more funny that no one else had caught the fact the man didn't have his lighter in reality, "Hope you didn't rent that tux, Faceman." He got his own jibe in.

"No, but Murdock's cost more than mine..." he glared at the pilot, who was still trying to clean himself up. "I cannot wait to get back to the hotel. I feel so disgusting."

Hannibal refrained from any more jokes at their expense, and nodded. "I think we've all had enough fun for one night."

"We can't do anything and have it go normally." Face complained.

"Peck," Hannibal smiled, "this IS normal."


End file.
